Wie kann es möglich sein?
by Rycitia
Summary: Colloredo muss sich mit dem Wunder vor sich auseinandersetzten. Und es ist nicht leicht für ihn, denn Mozart ist überall....


**Achtung: **Edit: Ich habe jetzt einige Änderungen eingefügt, vor alem Zeilenumbrüche und Ähnliches, damit es besser lesbar wird.

Also, das ist meine erste "Mozart!"-Fanfiction. Ich habe Gefallen an dem guten Collordo gefunden, und sein großes Lied ist einfach nur schön! Ich habe es in meine FF verwickelt, weil ich es einfach nur liebe!

* * *

**Wie kann es möglich sein?**

„_Ich habe mein Leben mit Büchern vergeudet,__  
Um Gott und die Welt zu verstehen.__  
Ich hab die Natur untersucht und gedeutet,__  
Um hinter die Dinge zu sehen.__  
Doch langsam wird mir klar: __  
Ich schein mich wie ein Narr,__  
Im Kreis zu drehen!"_

Ich starre aus dem hohen Fenster der Kirche. Geschmückt mit eingelassenen Glasstücken, die ein Bildnis des heiligen Sohnes formen. Das Licht dringt in farbigen Strahlen in die dumpfe, staubige Kirche ein. Niemand sitzt auf den hölzernen Bänken, einzig der rote Schein des ewigen Lichtes flackert in einer Schale über dem Hochaltar.

Goldene Verziehrungen kämpfen mit pompösen Bildern um die Vorherrschaft der Dekoration der Kathedrale. Grauer Stein wird hinter prunkvollen Tüchern und Wandbehängen versteckt, selbst das Holzportal ist mit Schnitzereinen verherrlicht. An jeder Ecke glänzt es, funkelt es, wispert es von Gottes Pracht.

Nein, vielmehr von der Handwerkskunst der Menschen.

„_Mein Gott, ich bin am Ende__  
Mit meinem Griechisch und Latein!__  
Mein Verstand läuft gegen Wände!__  
Was ich seh', seh' ich nicht ein!"_

So liebe ich die Kirche. Abends, menschenleer, wenn die halbherzigen Gebete verklungen und die seligkeitssüchtigen Bilderanbeter an ihre nur allzu weltlichen Tätigkeiten gegangen sind.

Niemand preist Gott mit reinem Herzen.

Hinter jedem „Amen!" versteckt sich die Hoffnung auf Seligkeit, die Begierde nach einem Himmel, der ihn ihren Vorstellungen existiert.

Auch ich bin ein Mensch. Auch ich nutze die Liebe unseres Vaters aus.  
Meine Stellung bedeutet Macht, Einfluss. Und ich nutzte es aus.

Niemand spricht das Vaterunser so aus, als würde er zu einem Vater sprechen.  
Nirgends hört man den puren, reinen Glauben, der uns allen doch innewohnen sollte.  
Nirgends, nur in seiner Musik.

„_Wie kann es möglich sein,__  
Gerechter Gott?__  
Ich dachte, was uns weiterbringt,__  
Sind Einsicht und Kritik.__  
Wie kann es sein,__  
Dass die Vernunft, die diese Welt erhellen soll,__  
Besiegt wird__  
Vom Zauber der Musik?"_

Er entkam mir.  
Lief vor meiner Kirche und meiner Erzbischofskrone weg. Und kam Gott näher als ich je in meinem Leben.

Ich lasse meine Augen über das Glasfenster gleiten.

Jesus. In einfacher, bäuerlicher Kleidung in einem sanften Blauton. Unaufdringlich, und zieht doch alle Blicke auf sich. Auf dem Gesicht des Gottessohnes ein friedliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Die eine Hand um ein brennendes Herz geschlossen, die andere zum Gruß gehoben. Ein gelbgoldener Heiligenschein umgibt seine dunkelbraunen Locken, lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf das helle Gesicht.

Man könnte fast glauben, der Künstler liebte Jesus wirklich.  
Jeder Stein ist mit Hingabe gesetzt, jedes Detail liebevoll ausgearbeitet. Vielleicht liebt er jedoch auch nur sein Mosaikspiel.

Dennoch ist dieses Fenster das heiligste, schönste von all dem Schmuck in dieser Kirche. Zu gerne, am Abend eines unruhigen Tages, stehe ich hier. Nur dieses Fenster blickt in den Himmel.  
Wie konnte er mir entfliehen? Wie?

„_O ja, man kann jeden belehr'n und erziehen,__  
Man kann sogar Affen dressieren.__  
Der Mensch ist ein Same, und soll er erblühen,__  
Muss man ihn früh kultivieren.__  
Soviel steht fest für mich__  
Doch Wunder kann auch ich nicht ignorieren!"_

Ich habe seine Musik in meinem Palast verboten. Ich will seine Vollkommenheit nicht hören.

Doch Gott will mich strafen dafür, dass ich sein Wunder verstieß.  
Seine Musik verfolgt mich._  
Er_ verfolgt mich.

An jeder Straßenecke hört man seine Musik. Überall klingt es von Liebe und Freude. Nirgends kann ich ihn aussperren, er dringt zu mir ein, was ich auch versuche. Ich presse meine Hände auf meine Ohren, will seine Klänge fernhalten. Doch Gott lässt mich nicht vor ihm fliehen.

Jede Note aus seiner verfluchten Feder erinnert mich an Gottes Liebe zu ihm.  
An das Wunder, das er ist.

Ich falle auf die Knie. Vor dem Fenster, das allein mein Himmel ist.  
Ich hebe die Hände, und ich bete.  
Mein erstes, inbrünstigstes, liebevollstes, aus tiefstem Herzen ehrliches Gebet.  
Ich trage meine Verzweiflung vor meinen Vater, dem ich noch nie ins Angesicht blickte, der für mich ein Name war.

„_Mein Gott, du weißt, ich machte __  
Mir meine Pflichten niemals leicht. __  
Doch grad der, der mich verlachte,__  
Hat Vollkommenheit erreicht!"_

Und mein Herz meint, zerspringen zu müssen. Mit jedem Wort wird mir mein Narrendasein bewusster, sehe ich das Licht, das durch das Fenster leuchtet, blasser werden.

Ich strecke meine Hände danach aus, versuche, die Strahlen zu erhaschen.  
Niemand kann Licht erfassen.

Die Kirche scheint zu erzittern, bei jedem Wort meinen Schmerz zu teilen. Meine Stimme füllt die Luft, das Gold funkelt längst nicht mehr. Wo kein Licht ist, sieht man keine Farben. Auch kein Gold, und ist es noch so schön poliert.

Alles, alles an Fassungslosigkeit und Ungläubigkeit spucke ich aus, werfe ich ihm vor die Füße und beuge mich vor ihm.  
Nie, nie war ein Mensch vor mir so enttäuscht von der Welt, von seinem Gott,.....und von sich.

„_Wie kann es möglich sein,__  
Gerechter Gott?__  
Ich dachte, was uns weiterbringt,__  
Sind Einsicht und Kritik!"_

Strenge, mit meinen Untergebenen, meinen Freunden, Feinden, und mit mir selbst.  
Erbarmungslosigkeit, geboren aus der Überzeugung, dass jeder Mensch sein Leben meistern würde aus seiner eigenen Kraft heraus.  
Es war sinnlos.

Ein Leben, gewidmet dem weltlichen und dem geistigen Lenken, ohne jemals einen Schimmer des Gottes zu erhaschen, dem ich diene.

„_Wie kann es sein,__  
Dass die Vernunft, die diese Welt erhellen soll,__  
Besiegt wird__  
Vom Zauber der Musik?"_

Niemand hört mich, meinen Schrei.  
Ich bin ein Erzbischof, in rotem Mantel und mit goldener Haube, heilig in ihren Augen, armselig vor Gott.

Warum blickte nur er in meine Augen, warum ist nur seine Musik so gottesnah?  
Warum wohnt nur seinen Klängen dieses tiefe, furchlose Vertrauen inne?  
Warum kann ich es nicht begreifen, nicht für mich entdecken?

Ich hatte es. Und ich warf es auf die Straße.

„_Wie kann es sein,__  
Dass die Vernunft, die diese Welt erhellen soll,__  
Besiegt wird__  
Von einem mir entflognen__  
Ausgestoßnen,__  
Ungezognen,__  
Zügellosen,__  
Obstinaten__  
Gernegrossen__  
Teufelsbraten__  
Und__  
Dem Zauber der Musik?_"

Meine letzten Worte hallen in den Ecken der leeren Kathedrale wieder, verirren sich zurück zu mir, hüllen mich in meine eigene Welt.  
Und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie viel Angst ich vor ihr habe.

Erschöpft raffe ich mich vom Steinboden auf. Das Licht hat sich ganz aus der Kirche zurückgezogen. Düster und still ist sie ein bedeutungsloses Bauwerk aus Stein.

Nur das Fenster glüht noch schwach in der Reflexion der geflohenen Strahlen.  
Selbst mein Himmel verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.

Ich drehe dem Altar, der ganzen Pracht den Rücken.  
Ohne einen Blick zu den Kerzen und Büchern, zu den Verschnörkelungen und Verzierungen zu werfen, verlasse ich die Kirche durch das Portal.  
Fast höre ich seine Stimme, wie er hämisch lacht und johlt. Gemischt mit seiner Musik, die ungestüm von Gottes Liebe erzählt.

Doch vielleicht,.....vielleicht habe ich jetzt eine Ahnung davon, wie es sich anfühlen muss, Gottes geliebtes Kind zu sein.  
Denn mein Gebet hallt leise wieder.

* * *

Nun, das war's auch schon wieder. Und auch wenn niemand all meine leisen, unterschwelligen Anspielungen verstanden hat, bitte ich trotzdem um ein Kommentar.....denn ich möchte gerne besser im Schreiben werden, und das klappt nur mit ehrlicher Kritik. Also dürft ihr mir ruhig alles, was, euch stört an dieser FF, an den Kopf werfen! -gg-

Bin um jede Art von FB dankbar! Also, wenn ihr schon gelesen habt, dann schreibt auch was! -dackelblick- Danke schön!


End file.
